nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 8
'''Season 8 '''of NoDQ CAW comprises twelve individual parts, each with multiple matches and mega events. The season is far and away the largest in NoDQ CAW history in both episode count and runtime. It ran from 12 June 2006 to 23 February 2007 and accounts for over a third of the entire series run of NoDQ CAW. Wade Needham and Bobby Spade do not return as regular commentators for this season, with producer Aaron Rift taking over commentary duties. Overview Following Season 7, it seemed that NoDQ CAW was concluded a year and a half after it began. The CAW discussion subforum on NoDQForums.com was closed down during this time and Aaron Rift put more of his time and focus on other ventures NoDQ.com hosted. Slightly over one year after NoDQ CAW's final match, the league made its triumphant return with what was to be its most ambitious season yet. The format for the season was tweaked somewhat. Most parts begin with an episode of NoDQ CAW's Main Event- a multi-match show not unlike NoDQ Pacific or NoDQ Eastern from Season 5 , then a series of single matches in the style of Seasons 6 and 7's NoDQ Action would follow, entitled "The Road to" the mega event, before another episode of NoDQ CAW's Main Event would lead into the mega event itself. Some parts of the season vary from this model slightly, as detailed in the episode list below. This is the only season to have pre-show matches for two of its mega events, which were available to watch for 24-hours on YouTube before the mega events. Unfortunately, both matches are missing as Aaron Rift doesn't have the footage any more and 2007 was a time before the widespread availability of software to download YouTube videos. These are the only two pieces of content missing from the NoDQ CAW Vault that actually impact on the storylines of the series. Luckily, however, while the details of these matches are not known, the outcomes are. Season 8 included a huge number of storylines that often weaved in and out of one another. After the season began with a NoDQ CAW Cup to crown a new NoDQ CAW Champion (the championship was vacated following Zatoichi's retirement from active competition- an explanation only given some months after the season had begun), the early parts of the season focused on the rise of the monstrous Frankenstein, with the newcomer entering into a feud with Spider-Man and alligning himself with The Joker. Link would find himself redeemed and quickly became a fan favourite once again, involved in the NoDQ CAW Championship picture on a regular basis. Captain Jack Sparrow made a name for himself when he debuted and began stealing things from his opponents, in true piratical fashion. Mr. Clean and the returning Sagat entered into a brutal rivalry that transmogrified into a friendship and back again. In notable secondary storylines, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees' rivalry would reignite as Freddy abused Jason's oblivious mental state, The Terminators put their differences aside to form a successful team which was eventually repeatedly flustered by The Simpsons and in one of the longest running storylines in NoDQ CAW history, Conehead attempted to break his losing streak with predictably poor results. The most important storyline for most of the second half of the season concerned Luigi stepping out of the shadow of his brother Mario to become a singles competitor and rise to the top of the match card in convincing fashion. Episodes Owing to the size of Season 8, the following episode tables are divided into the same twelve parts that make up the season. The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Part one of the season focused on a tournament to crown a new NoDQ CAW Champion, following the championship's vacation between Season 7 and Season 8. Note that the following table features obvious spoilers. Box Office Smash The second part of the season sees Frankenstein form an alliance with The Joker that proves deadly for the rest of the roster- particularly Frankenstein's rival Spider-Man. Violent Impulse The third part of the season sees the development of Conehead's training as he tries to prove he isn't a loser. Mr. Clean and Sagat's rivalry intensifies and Jason Voorhees steps up to face the monster Frankenstein. Ringside Wars The fourth part of the season sees two multi-promotion events. The first sees NoDQ CAW superstars face off against wrestlers from WWE and TNA. The second was a tribute show produced by NoDQ CAW and Slam 'n' Jam following the passing of Steve Irwin. Born With Rage The fifth part of the season saw Luigi begin to break out as a singles superstar. It also saw the in-ring debut of Captain Jack Sparrow and Superman and Link being put through the wringer. Title Haunt The sixth part of the season takes place around Hallowe'en and, fittingly, the horror icons play a large part in it, with Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers joining forces as Jason Voorhees enters into a brutal rivalry with Mr. Clean. Wreckless Warzone The seventh part of the season celebrated NoDQ.com's eighth birthday with a mega event that followed a unique format. Three teams of NoDQ CAW superstars would compete to win points and the bragging rights of victory. Thicker Than Blood The eighth part of the series saw Mario and Luigi's rivalry intensify to unmanageable levels. Luigi's fellow rising star, Captain Jack Sparrow, similarly raised Link's ire to boiling point. Holiday Havoc The ninth part of the season took place on the road to Christmas. Conehead's losing streak storyline culminates in this part as Santa Claus gives Conehead his friendship. With Mario gone, Luigi moves onward and upward. Fan Frenzy The tenth part of the season saw Aaron Rift hand over the booker's pen to the fans, who decided which matches the NoDQ CAW superstars would compete in. Deadly Sin The eleventh part of the season would see Luigi try to put his past behind him and move forward to the future. Meanwhile, Spider-Man would take a turn towards the dark side and Captain Jack Sparrow found himself face-to-face with a certifiable NoDQ CAW legend. Date With Destiny The twelfth and final part of the season saw Luigi complete his journey to the top of the card- but now he was there, could he dethrone Superman? Meanwhile, Freddy Krueger manipulated Jason Voorhees for his own amusement- the only problem being they were the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions at the time! Debuts NoDQ CAW Superstars *Frankenstein (The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 5) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Violent Impulse) *Bart Simpson (The Road to Date With Destiny 2) *Milhouse van Houten (The Road to Date With Destiny 2) NoDQ CAW Original Talent *Trainer (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2) *Pocket (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10) *Joker Clones (Box Office Smash) *Super Slut (The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 11) *Trainer (Boxing) (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6) Guest Talent *Al Snow (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2) *Brother Ray (Ringside Wars) *Brother Devon (Ringside Wars) *Sabu (Ringside Wars) *Samoa Joe (Ringside Wars) *Rhyno (Ringside Wars) *Mick Foley (Ringside Wars) *Abyss (Ringside Wars) *Rey Mysterio (Fan Frenzy) THQ Superstars *Han Zo Mon (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6) *Behemoth (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6) *Ming Chee (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 6) *Bouncer Jack (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9) *Bacchus (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9) *Security Officers (NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12) Trivia * Of the four debuting Superstars this season, 50%- the two primarily singles competitors- would go on to hold the NoDQ CAW Championship. Category:Seasons Category:Season 8